Spring Is In the Air
by DDaughterofAthena
Summary: A collection of thirty drabbles, all based around spring, ranging from anything to everything! (I don't own PJatO)
1. The First Drabble

Annabeth closed her eyes, feeling pain course through her body, her insides feeling as though they were going to tear themselves apart. After becoming pregnant, Annabeth had expected the eventual pain that would have come with the labor, but she didn't expect it to be so... painful, so to speak. She'd simply assumed that it would be painful, but nothing she couldn't handle. She didn't expect it to feel like her body was literally being ripped apart as every second passed.

She gripped Percy's hand next to her, reluctantly letting out a scream as another cramp racked her body, pushing her body forward to try and get the baby out of her immediately. To try and get _Luke's _baby out of her immediately.

The very idea of Luke made her feel dirty, and the warmth of Percy at her side was the only thing that had her even _keeping _the baby. Gritting her teeth, Annabeth pushed her body forward, hearing an excited squeal from Percy.

"I think I can see her legs!" Percy's voice was excited, and Annabeth smiled before feeling another wave of pain rack over her body.

Taking in a breath, Annabeth felt everything seemingly drown out, and all that she could think of was that _I'm going to be a mom, _and _I'm not ready for this, _and _Percy isn't the_ _dad, _

Suddenly, the pain and the screams and the feeling of a _life _inside of her was gone, and Annabeth couldn't feel anything over Percy's excited squeals and the cheer from the nurses and the press of Percy's lips against hers.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Annabeth faltered, feeling a wave of emotions overwhelm her, only able to give a small nod before she felt a small bundle of arms and legs and gorgeous eyes and smiles be put into her arms. Annabeth smiled when she saw a mop of dirty blonde hair that looked exactly like hers, and although the blue eyes sent a pang of sadness through her chest, the color held a sort of beauty to it that Luke's never had.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what's her name?" Percy whispered next to her, looking at the baby with such wonder and love that Annabeth knew that Percy would make an _amazing _father, even if he wasn't biologically related to the baby.

Annabeth smiled down at the child, her steel-gray eyes softening, a warm look in her eyes that had been missing for quite some time. "Her name is Bianca. Bianca Sally Jackson."

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a part of a thirty-prompt drabble contest for the forum, and since I figured that I would have _loads _of entries, I might as well organize them somewhere. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this, and follow, favorite, and review if you want more!**

**-Lauren Swan**


	2. The Second Drabble

Hazel laughed, tilting her head back as she raised an eyebrow at Leo. "What is this, Repair Boy?"

Leo snorted and didn't reply, instead giving some sort of mock jazz hands. "_This_ is the chocolate fountain 1000, made entirely by yours truly! It has strawberries perfect for dipping in it, sticks, and even entire bars of chocolate that you can dip in even _more _chocolate! Isn't it perfect?"

Chuckling, Hazel put her head in her hands before standing up and looking at Leo curiously, the question of he even got in Frank and her's apartment pushed to the back of her head. "Let me guess, you spent.. what, five hours on this?"

Gasping, Leo dramatically put his hand to his head, letting out an almost horrified sounding gasp. "You- you wound me! It took me _three _hours, thank you very much."

Snorting, Hazel wandered over to the table that Leo had somehow managed to stuff inside the apartment. "Why'd you make this, anyway?"

"I couldn't just give you a _purse_ for your birthday, now could I?"

Hazel put her finger under the chocolate fountain, examining the chocolate before licking it off your finger. "You know, I don't think Frank's going to appreciate you breaking into our home."

Leo shrugged. "Who cares? It's your birthday! Eat it all!"

Hazel chuckled before grabbing a strawberry, dipping it into the fountain before devouring it. "C'mon, Leo. I can't be the _only _one eating this, especially because you made this."

Laughing, Leo just grabbed a bar of chocolate, biting out a chunk of it before putting it underneath the chocolate fountain. "So good," he muttered through a mouthful of chocolate.

Bumping shoulders with him, Hazel simply snorted and dipped the tip of a strawberry in chocolate, eyes twinkling as she bopped it on Leo's nose.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Idk what this was... it's sorta Hazel/Leo if you squint _a lot_, but imo it's mostly just some birthday fluff. Anyway, if you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review!**

**-Lauren Swan**


	3. The Third Drabble

Piper groaned, feeling her stomach cramp incessantly, feeling as though fighting ten monsters at once would be better than this torture.

"I uh, I brought chocolate, Piper. Dove, that's your favorite, right?" Jason's voice was worried, nervous, as though he felt like he was in danger of being yelled at. Which, Piper had to admit, was a very valid fear.

"I wanted _pickles_, Jason, not fucking chocolate!" Piper rolled her eyes and looked away from Jason, unable to summon the strength to actually turn away from Jason.

Jason grimaced, looking apologetic as he carefully placed the bar of chocolate on the nightstand. "I can get pickles from the kitchen?"

Piper let out a drawn-out moan, clutching her stomach, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Ye- es."

Nodding, Jason quickly scrambled out of the room, racing to the kitchen to grab the jar of pickles. Piper let out another groan before screaming after him, her body immediately regretting the decision to use that much energy.

"And get me a tampon on your way back!"

Jason called out a quick 'yes!', and Piper felt another cramp rack her body, pain blinding her to Jason's return.

"I got you the pickles and a tampon..." Piper heard a small jar placed on her nightstand, and grinned lightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Piper's voice trailed off, but she threw her arms up, placing a sloppy kiss on Jason's lips as she hugged him.

Jason laughed, smiling against her lips. "Wow, mood swing much?"

Piper pouted, looking like an annoyed five-year-old as she pulled away from the kiss and glared at Jason. "Rude!"

Laughing again, Jason just nuzzled his nose with Piper's. "Love you, Pipes."

Piper relaxed against his touch, smiling softly. "Love you too, Sparky."

* * *

**I don't _think _this chapter needed a warning, but who knows anymore. Um, if you liked it, follow, favorite, and review, please!**

**-Lauren Swan**


	4. The Fourth Drabble

Percy blinked before faltering, wincing as he looked at Annabeth, who was currently standing in front of him in a wedding dress that was splattered with dirt.

"Perseaus. Achilles. _Jackson,_" Annabeth said, her voice deathly calm as she stared at him with steely eyes. "You _swore _that you'd control your magic long enough to let Reyna and me have a normal fucking wedding, and then you do _this_? I trusted you!"

Percy took in a nervous breath, eyeing the chaos around him. Chairs from Reyna and Annabeth's outdoor wedding were upturned, and dirt and grass were everywhere, with most of the guests already leaving or gone. Paint from the decorations had somehow managed to splatter everywhere, and the wedding podium was destroyed.

You see, Percy was a warlock, someone who had magic and could control it. Or, in Percy's case, hope that it wouldn't betray him at the last minute, which it'd done too often. As far as most people knew, Percy was one of six known warlocks. The other five were Thalia and Jason Grace, half-siblings from California, Nico di Angelo from Italy, Hazel Levesque from New Orleans, and Chiron from Greece, the man that had trained — or at least tried to — the five of them.

Now, although Percy wasn't as proficient at controlling his powers as, say, Jason was, Chiron had said that Percy was controlled enough to attend the wedding of Annabeth, his childhood best friend.

Obviously, Chiron was wrong, because Percy's ADHD had somehow managed to turn the wedding into a fiasco, to say the least.

Reyna quickly rushed off of the podium to stand next to Annabeth, her eyes gleaming as she stood next to her almost-wife. Reyna's dress, also, had been destroyed, however hers was covered in paint instead of dirt.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Percy offered weakly.

Annabeth looked madder than ever, and yet there was some sort of sympathy hidden in her stormy-gray eyes. "Sorry isn't enough."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back with a bit of a sadder one, however, personally, I enjoyed writing it a bit differently. Not much of a plot, but a quick read — good or bad, that's up to you.**

**-Lauren Swan**

**(P.S.: Please follow, favorite, and review!)**


End file.
